A System People!
by elin2002
Summary: Jesse and Rachel like to annoy her roommate with their love...


_**(I don't own Glee I just play and Jase is my own creation!)**_

Jesse and Rachel reuniting was inevitable, Jesse was attending classes at NYU while Rachel studied at NYADA with Kurt. They both lived in dorms just not the same one, but they were lucky in the roommate department they both got along great with them and each other's. This Saturday she found herself sitting in her dorm room with Jesse and talking to Kurt on the phone about their plans for the night. Rachel's roommate Jasin (Jase) walked in from getting a snack in the vending machine to find Jesse laying on her bed and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why don't you ever mess up Rachel's bed, or sit on one of the 3 chairs we have or no-brainer the floor?" Said Jase.

"Cause I know it bugs you." Said Jesse as he leaned over to take a piece of her Hot Pocket and got slapped and burned in return. "Oww, Shit what did you do set the microwave to the setting that said 'LAVA'?"

"Serves you right."

"Will you two stop I can't hear Kurt. Of _course_ they're fighting it is what they do best. Yeah we'll meet you at the TKTS line. I have the tickets but it's easier to meet there and go across the street rather than in the theater plus again I have all the tickets. I'll threaten them within an inch of their lives we don't need another run in with the beat cops of Times Square I swear they took our pictures. Okay Bye." Rachel pressed the end button and then turned to Jesse and Jase who were now bickering about the last time they all went out as a group. "You two better behave tonight or else."

"Or else what?" Asked Jesse.

"No sex for you, and well the silent treatment will work for you." Said Rachel looking toward Jase.

"We'll behave. Promise so is Joey coming with us?" Asked Jase.

"Yeah. Him, Blaine, and Kurt are coming."

"Are you guys dating?" Asked Jesse as he got up and pulled Rachel to her bed, and laid down suggestively with her knowing it bugged Jase when she caught them like this.

"We're talking."

"What does that mean?" Asked Rachel running a hand through Jesse's hair as he pressed himself to her further, before smacking him for biting her.

"It means we're talking about whether or not we want to date."

"What's there to talk about you either date or you don't." Said Jesse.

"A lot, and ugh guys get a room."

"We have one thank you now if you could leave I can get what I came over for." Said Jesse with a smile as Rachel laughed.

"You guys are gross and don't think I don't know you spent the night Jesse, I don't go magically deaf at night, I heard you last night."

"Oh God." Said Rachel.

"Funny that's the same thing you said last night. Only it was more whispered." Said Jase with a laugh as she gathered her book bag. "I'm out. We're leaving at 6?"

"Yup." Said Rachel as Jesse kissed her collarbone. She was wearing a tubetop so he had easy access.

"Gross. Bye and remember no glove, no love."

"Out!" Said Rachel with a laugh.

Jesse and Rachel didn't come up for air for about an hour and a half before they had to start getting ready for the show.

"Is it safe to come in, like I'm not going to see anything I don't want to?" Asked Jase.

"Rachel doesn't have a top on."

"Shut up, I've got my bra on come in."

"So how was it, everything you remembered from 24 hours ago Jess?"

"Better. When was the last time for you?"

"Jesse!" Said Rachel.

"20 minutes ago. Kurt and Blaine went to lunch so Joey and I talked."

"Talked right is that what their calling it now, cause Jesse and I just _talked_ too." Said Rachel putting her shirt on.

"You ready to leave Sex Addict or are we going to go for round 2?" Asked Jase.

"Actually it's round 3." Said Jesse.

"Eww." Said Jase with a laugh.

The night was a success they found Kurt, Blaine, and Joey easily and had no run ins with the NYPD after the show Kurt went to Blaine's dorm with him and Jase ended up going back to the room with Joey, leaving Jesse and Rachel on their own in hers.

"Now what do we do?"

"I don't know I'm too exhausted to do anything but sleep now." Said Rachel crawling into her bed after changing in one of Jesse's old shirts.

"Good night Rach."

"Night Jesse."

The couple enjoyed their post coital/show sleep, waking up the next morning and starting and finishing what they didn't the night before. It just so happened be the time Jase walked into the room.

"We need to come up with a system people seriously!" She yelled through the door much to the amusement of their neighbors who knew of the _problems_.


End file.
